We'll Start Here
by MissHayleeBlack
Summary: Triquel to "What Have I Done?"/Sequel to "I Don't Know" In the end, all will be well. If it is not well, then it is not the end. That's what they say anyway. Follow Remus and Sirius in their one-shot, fluff-filled getting-together story. "I've outdone myself again!" "It gets better." "The only exception." "Too ugly, too poor, too dangerous..too male." Warning: Slash SB/RL


**A/N: A triquel I was asked for, a triquel you shall get. And I wanted to do some fluffy junk too. Make sure you check out the A/N at the bottom for a little surprise. But read and review first!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the main love interests would with Remus and Sirius and it would be a tale of the Marauder's wicked adventures in Hogwarts. **

Remus stirred in his sleep. He finally recognized the cool chill on his bandaged abdomen and blindly searched for the blanket to pull up. He felt a tug on his hand that made his eyes fly open. It was the dead of night and the waning moon lit up the room from the large windows.

He stared with shock, confusion, and hope at his hand that was intertwined with a callused, slightly larger one. His golden, slightly glowing eyes traveled up the arm of the hand's owner until it reached a beautiful sleeping face. They traced the contour of the strong jawline, straight nose, high cheek bones, perfectly shaped lips, and strands of falling hair sweeping across his face. If he ever doubted his feelings for the gorgeous man before that night, all doubt was permanently resolved. His Sirius is the embodiment of perfection.

_But, there's never been any doubt._ Remus's thought fondly. He had discovered his attraction to Sirius during second year. It had taken him most of the year to accept his feelings, but they were there all the same. It's his longest-kept secret on record, and now it's out. No, he didn't think Sirius would out him – the dog was too loyal and too proud to admit he went along with it. But he didn't care what anyone else thinks. If Sirius couldn't love him, who could? _Of course he doesn't love you. This is Padfoot we're talking about! Lady's man extraordinaire. Why would he even consider you? You're too ugly, too poor, too dangerous... too male._

"Do not speak about yourself like that! For the record, we both know why you've held on this long when you didn't think you had a chance," The Moony, the werewolf, the confident alpha male in his head reprimanded him. "He's our mate and you know it. You're only hurting yourself by not getting what you want."

_Easy for you to say, _Remus thought back bitterly.

"Remus?" Sirius mumbled, sitting up straighter. He peered through the darkness trying to make out the young lycan.

"I'm right here," Remus squeezed his fingers lightly. The animagus smiled gently before he looked down guilt ridden.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I shouldn't have ran out on you like that," Sirius mumbled. Remus nearly choked with shock. _He's apologizing to me? _

"I... Sirius... this isn't your fault," Remus assured him. "You had every right to be freaked out. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

The black-haired boy looked down, frowning at something. "James knows. I don't know how he figured it out so quickly, but he did."

"Oh." Remus seemed to realize the gravity of the situation. No matter the drop in his stomach, a small part of his mind registered that Sirius was still holding his hand.

"Yeah..." Sirius paused, waiting to see what inquiry Remus would have. When the werewolf remained silent he continued. "He took it a lot better than I thought he would, honestly."

"Of course, it was just one kiss?" Remus muttered weakly, hoping Sirius would rebuke him. He felt like he was drowning and his heart hurt to understate that kiss, that beautiful, passionate kiss. He could only thank Merlin that Sirius couldn't see well in the dark and wouldn't see his eyes glistening.

"No it wasn't," Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing how self-sacrificing his werewolf friend could be. "I've had a lot of just kisses and that wasn't one of them. That was special. And I told Prongs just that."

"Really?" Remus nearly choked in surprised. _Am I dreaming?_ He looked around trying to find something out of the ordinary.

"Of course." Sirius chuckled. He then began recounting his conversation with James.

* * *

Flashback:

James opened the curtains to Sirius's bed. Sirius sat up straight with shock.

"Are you gay for Remus?" James practically shouted, panting slightly from the long run. Sirius's face burned and he became very similar to a fish out of water: mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sirius snapped harshly. He jumped to his feet.

"You and Remus." James said slowly. "That's why you've been acting so weird."

"He _told _you?" Sirius paled. He trusted Moony above anyone. How could he betray him like that and go blabbing to James.

"No, he didn't. He was... er... having a very common type of dream for him to have around the full moon and he said your name," James explained. "Just answer me, Padfoot! Are you gay?"

Sirius's lips trembled. His stared at his friend like the man was the Dark Lord himself, with fear. He stood there, unable to answer him.

"Tell me, Padfoot!" James order fiercely.

"I-I don't know!"

"You don't know?" He said slowly, staring at him with confusion in his hazel eyes. "Well, Sirius, tell me do you like Moony as a person?"

"Of course."

"Are you attracted to him?"

Sirius stared down at his hands as his face colored. "I admire him. I think he's an cool bloke and really smart and junk. I know he's special to me."

James's face contorted as he tried to think of the right question.

"Sirius." He spoke warningly instead.

The dog animagus looked up with guilty eyes. "Yes. A lot more than I should be."

"Could you imagine yourself in a relationship with him?"

"After that kiss..." Sirius answered breathelessly, still in awe from it.

"YOU TWO _KISSED_!" James shouted out of surprise. The Padfooted-one paled and nodded. Prongs ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breathe.

"Then, I think we both know the answer to my question."

"I'm not like that though!" Sirius yelled hotly. "I like tits and vagina and wiping off smudged-on lip gloss and... and... then Remus. I'm not gay. Remus is just... just the only exception."

"So... you're gay for Remus," James concluded and had a hard time not grinning at that fact his first question has been the truth.

"I... I guess I am," Padfoot sighed, finally admitting it. "I, Sirius Black, am gay for Remus Lupin... Are you okay with that?"

James looked a bit conflicted. He took a deep breathe and sat on the bed beside Sirius. That lightened the newly outed man heart a little.

"I think I already told you I don't care who you're doing." James grinned, remembering their conversation from earlier. "Sirius, you want to know why I'm your friend? Because you're the coolest bloke I know. You're fun to hang around, intelligent, unvaryingly loyal, and incredibly strong-willed. We became friends because, as you said, pranksters have to stick together and I sort of admire your rebelliousness. I don't think any of that has anything to do with your sexual orientation, or your only exception. I know you're the same person who has become my brother in all but blood. I know I've said some things in the past to others that might have scared you about this conversation, but they're unimportant. I guess if you've got your only exception and fly that way, then maybe I need to revise how I view other people as well." James spoke with a maturity that few had ever seen him possess. Sirius had seen it before though and it made him proud to be best friends with such a guy.

"However, if you decide to pursue this relationship with Remus, I will have to kick your arse if you hurt him, just so you know," James clapped him on the back.

"I don't know about that... I freaked out and sort of ran out on him after we kissed..." Sirius admitted.

"He'll understand," Prongs blew it off. "Come on, it's Moony we're talking about. He gives people _too _many chances."

"What should I do?" Sirius asked, feeling a bit helpless. James sighed, showing he was working through whatever discomfort he had about the situation.

"I think you should go to him and you shouldn't leave his side until you've apologized and made it clear your intentions with him."

Flashback end

* * *

"That's when Peter walked in saying you refused to eat so Madam Pomfrey was getting you nutrients supplements. I came down a little after that," The Black finished his tale.

"He was really that cool about it?" Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Merlin's beard! That was lunchtime! You've been here for what, twelve hours?"

"Something like that." Sirius shrugged uncaringly. "I wanted to be here when you woke up." Remus flushed at the attention and smiled softly.

"Thanks. I was really surprised."

"Am I've done it again. I've outdone myself with my unpredictability!" Sirius beamed.

"Sure, you have," Remus chuckled. It slowly got quiet. Padfoot looked at their intertwined hands and smiled again.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Rem. I'm still trying to figure a lot out. This revelation has made me think of a lot of thinks I've never thought of before. I just know I care about you more than I probably should."

"It's okay – I can be patient," The werewolf smiled reassuringly. "Are you okay with this?" He squeezed the animagus's hand gently.

"Yeah, I am," Sirius smiled.

"Then we'll start here."

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Sirius and Remus pushed their relationship further and further. They finally told Peter, and Remus came out to his parents. Sirius had taken to holding his hand under tables and even stealing a kiss when no one could see them. Remus was impressed by his progress from secluded hand-holding to risky kisses in the shadows of the corridors. James had made progress too on becoming used to the couple with the only stipulation that he can't be _both _their best man's. Though, he quickly threw that out when he realized it meant he got to throw two bachelor parties in short succession. Peter was a bit uncomfortable, but for an uncomfortable guy, he asked a lot of uncomfortable questions that Sirius didn't care to even think about at that point. It took all of Remus's composure not to laugh at all three of them when Peter asked, "But where do you stick in at?" Peter for not being able to deduce the answer. James for gagging. Mostly Sirius for closely resembling a fish once again. He lost his composure when Peter finally figured it out and began rubbing his bum with a horrified expression, clearly imagining things he didn't wish to imagine.

Today, however, was a normal day for the Marauders. They were having breakfast, James prattling on about what he had planned for this third consecutive date with Miss Evans after the early morning Quidditch practice, of course. That's when it all started.

A third year Gryffindor that was a beater for the Quidditch team, Davey Crew, tripped one of his dormmates on his way down to an available seat. The kid fell flat on his face. He whipped around fiercely, his shaggy brown locks cutting across his face and hiding parts of his dark brown eyes. His name was Alexander Devon.

"Funny. I thought fairies were supposed to be graceful," The boy beside Crew, Mark Jones, remarked.

"I think your mixing up your species again, Mark. This isn't a fairy, it's a freak of nature that likes it up the bum," Davey smirked.

James, Sirius, and Remus stood up from a few seats away, silently communicating exactly what was going to go down.

James grabbed the nape of the two bullies' robes and hoisted them up to their feet roughly. Sirius stood in front of them, between them and their victim while Remus walked Alexander over to eat his breakfast with Peter while they had a little talk with his dormmates. Sirius radiated with a danger born to him by his Black genetic code. His eyes were dark, and he screamed intimidation.

"I believe you owe our friend an apology," Sirius said calmly. Too calmly.

"Like you guys would ever been friends with him. Haven't you heard? He's a poof," Davey told them like it was the worst thing in the world.

"And what does that have to do with the person he is?" James questioned them. "Crew, you're lucky if bird is into you, little less a bloke. You haven't got a chance with him, so you don't have to worry."

Davey shrunk back under the venom of his Quidditch captain's words.

"Just because someone's a bit different than you doesn't give you the right to attack him," Sirius added, neither of them seemed to realize the hypocrisy of their words.

"So you're going to start treating him a little bit better, understood?" James glared. Mark nodded fervently with fear.

"Yes, sir," Davey bowed his head. He really did look up to James. If James said it wasn't cool then just maybe there's more to it than he knows. Maybe. That was his way of thinking anyway.

Sirius had slipped a few feet away and was talking to Alexander.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for doing that. You didn't have to... I'm used to it," Alexander frowned and looked down. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus from behind and smiled sadly, heartbroken to see a thirteen year old kid so beaten down.

"It get's better," Sirius promised. Alexander looked up just in time to see the kiss on the cheek that Sirius gave Remus.

"It really does," Remus confirmed. The majority of the Great Hall stared in shock at the way two of the Gryffindor Golden Boys, two of the Marauders, and Hogwart's resident Lady's man, had come out. Whispers filled the air after the initial wave of shock. Alexander smiled and for the first time in months he felt hope again. Remus and Sirius were oblivious to it all as they got lost in each others eyes and smile.

**A/N: I'm back with CANDY! No, I have no candy. Sorry for lying to you. What I do have is a proposition. On my computer, collecting virtual dust, is a story about Sirius and Remus's daughter that takes place a few years after this trilogy. It would be about their daughter and her adventures growing up with Harry, attending Hogwarts, becoming an individual, and of course bits of romance and mentions/scenes of Wolfstar along the way! There's a catch, however. (I'm a Slytherin. You should always expect a catch.) The catch is that _this_ story needs at least 14 reviews as of October 31, 2012 at 11:59:59! So, if you like my writing style and/or the idea, please don't just read and go onto the next story, take the time to review. It gives me hope.**


End file.
